


Blood and Fire

by tess1978



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blood and Gore, Choking, Evil Karma Maxson, Evil Karma Sole, F/M, Knifeplay, Murder, Please stay away from this fic I was venting, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, This is a match made in hell, Violence, death and destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: Arthur Maxson has a taste for destruction, and so does the sole survivor. They indulge themselves, and each other.





	Blood and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags before reading. This isn't my normal Arthur. 
> 
> If you don't like violent smut, go read something else. I have plenty of fluff under my belt.

It wasn’t that she didn’t know he was hot before. She definitely noticed. When he stood on the Command Deck of the Prydwen and proclaimed they were there to start a war, it made her fucking wet.

He sent her to blow up some super mutants, and she did, and when she reported back, she saw the heat in his eyes. 

She mowed down some ghouls under the airport, and he licked his lips when she described the fight in great detail.

Whatever he asked, she did. With her assistance, the Brotherhood defeated the Railroad, brought the scattered civilians of the Commonwealth under Brotherhood control, and even ended a traitor that threatened the Brotherhood from within.

All he asked, she did, and she told him all about it in great detail. The blood. The shattered bones. The cleansing laser fire. 

He wanted to be there with her, but he couldn’t. Not until today. 

Not until they blasted a big fuck-off hole in the middle of Cambridge, and with him at her side, they fought their way through synths and humans alike, their red fire erupting with no mercy from her rifle, from his huge fucking jacked up laser gatling. 

Fuck, it made her wet, watching him like that, his back arched to counterbalance the weight of that giant fucking gun, sweat beading on his brow as he unleashed a steady stream of death.

And then they found themselves on the roof, looking out over the wasteland, and together they pushed the button.

The heat and shock wave of it knocked her back a step, but he steadied her with a hand on her back. His touch sent fire hotter than any nuclear blast through her body.

They stood there until the flames were mostly replaced with smoke, and she could feel it, the empty space in her cunt where he belonged. She caught his eye, and she knew. She knew it was the same for him. That they had both finally met their match. Their equal. The one person on earth who shared their lust for destruction.

They barely waited for the vertibird to lift off before he was on her. They were out of sight of the pilot, and they were the only passengers. He pulled her to her feet and smashed his mouth down on hers, drawing blood. Her hand went between his legs and found the thick steel of his cock ready for her. 

He ripped her jacket open, then her jumpsuit, baring her tits to the sunlight and wind, squeezing them painfully before biting them, one after the other.

He pushed the zipper lower, shoving his hand inside her underwear and slipping a finger into her moist and eager pussy, gliding easily in the slick. A little circle of her clit and she was coming in his palm. He grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him while she came, the steel blue of his eyes piercing her to the core.

She just managed to get her jacket zipped up when they landed on the Prydwen, and she followed him without a word to his quarters. She began to remove her clothing, but he stopped her, retrieving his combat knife and turning to her. 

She stilled, watching him. He stalked towards her, but she stood her ground. He placed the knife under her chin and used it to tip her face up to his. She licked her lips. 

The knife slipped down her chest, and he twisted it, slicing through her clothing from neck to thigh in one stroke. She moaned.

He tore it the rest of the way off, leaving her standing there bare, before placing a hand on her shoulder and forcing her to her knees. She looked up at him as he undid his pants, pulling his cock out and guiding it to her mouth. Her eyes welled with tears as he pushed his way to her throat, fucking her mouth as she drooled around his cock.

Her fingers snaked down between her thighs, stroking her clit, slipping through the fluid that practically dripped from her. But he stopped before she came, before he came. 

He yanked her to his feet and kissed her, shoving his tongue deep into her mouth. He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and carried her to the bed.

He didn’t throw her down. He lay on his back with her on top, and placed his hands behind his head. She grinned. She was gonna fuck his brains out. She reached behind herself and guided him into her, fully sheathing him in one movement. His eyes rolled back in his head and she smiled. Fuck, he felt good. Thick and hard, hitting all the right places.

She placed her hands on his belly, spreading her fingers through his thick fur, and held on, rocking against him experimentally at first. Then, once she found her rhythm, she sped up, arching her back in order to take him deeper. 

He opened his eyes to watch her, reaching up with one hand to squeeze her tit hard, pinching her nipple roughly. His hand ran down her torso, pausing to thumb her clit for a moment, before he wrapped his hands around her waist and took over. 

He lifted her again and again, the sound of their flesh slapping together ringing through the steel walled room, his feet braced as he slammed into her. She could feel him hitting her insides on each stroke, a pain that reverberated through her body, making her want more. 

He swore when she came on his cock, her pussy pulsing, and he wasn’t far behind. He flooded her, and her pussy milked him dry, and they finally stilled. 

That wasn’t the end for them. It was the beginning. 

They took the vertibird out the next day, firing round after round with the on board minigun. They had found a group of gunners on an overpass, and as each car exploded with a bang, he thrust into her from behind. 

They took a fat man to Libertalia and finished sinking the ship, before fucking on a half-submerged fishing boat as the upended ship burned.

They took over the Saugus Ironworks in the name of the Brotherhood, and he shot cum onto her chest in full view of the glassy, dead eyes of the former proprietor.

But nobody causes that much flagrant destruction without drawing a few enemies. And the pair of them were so caught up in their blood and glory that they didn’t see it coming. 

They were on board the Prydwen when it happened. Something thudded deep in the airship. He was deep inside her at the time, his hand around her throat, so they didn’t realize what it was at first. 

But then their world tilted, and they fell off the bed onto the floor, before rolling sideways and up the other wall. He got to his feet, naked, and crawled to the door. When he opened it, the hall was filled with fire and screams. He caught her as she staggered into him.

“I guess we go out in blood and fire,” he said.

She pulled his mouth down to hers and climbed back onto his lap, and together they rode each other into hell.


End file.
